thetribefandomcom-20200213-history
Gel
'''Gel' is rescued by Jack when she falls for a trap set for some guys planning to sell slaves. Gel's previous tribe was known as the Modes; a bunch of girly girls... the tribe vanished after the Techno invasion and Gel goes looking for them only to find she is the only one left. Back at the mall Gel annoys most of the Mallrats at some of the stupid comments she makes. When she first comes to the mall she has all eyes for Lex but when he mysteriously disappears she begins to flirt with Jack (not because she likes him, but because he seems to be the only boy around). Her dreams are interrupted when Ellie returns to the mall and Jack and Ellie get together. Sammy becomes her closest friend and after a while she notices that Sammy likes her and she uses that to her advantage. She begins ordering him around because he'll do anything for her. Gel doesn't really seem to care much for the disasters that are happening around her which again angers the Mallrats. When something horrible is going on she is changing her make-up. Her idea of a conversation is usually commenting on how the rest of the female Mallrats can use her tips on fashion, hair and make-up. When Lex returns from Liberty she gives him a big hug and exclaims: "I've missed you so much!" Gel follows him around and eventually asks him on a date, telling him she will be making him Lasagne. Lex accepts, much to her delight, because he thought it was for all the Mallrats but later finds it is just going to be the two of them. Gel gets ready for her romantic evening with Lex. Gel drinks wine but she has never had it before so it clouds her speech and judgment, she falls asleep. Lex carries her to bed, places a blanket over her and leaves. Sammy begins following Gel around like a lap dog and she asks him to help clean her room, which he does. As they clean Gel discusses last night's dinner with him. Sammy doesn't really care for details and tries to persuade Gel to notice that Lex is a bad guy, but Gel doesn't take his advice. Gel is hurt when she overheard a conversation with May that to her sounds like Lex is sleeping with May. Gel finds Lex in the cafe and demands an explanation on why he would do that that to her but Lex doesn't know what she she is talking about and she describes to him the conversation and how May betrayed the Mallrats. Gel is distressed when she finds that Lex is going to leave the Mall but he won't tell her where he is going and he won't let her come with him. Gel asks Salene and May if they know where Lex is going and then she asks for kissing advice. Gel finds Lex just about to leave the mall with his backpack. She decides to follow him. Gel loses sight of Lex and is now lost but lucky for her Lex had sensed he was being followed and waits to meet his follower. He tackles her to the ground not knowing it's her. When he realises its Gel he tries to send her back to the mall but she wont go. Lex then leads her to Liberty. Gel attracts a crowd of guys at Liberty and she tells them all about the Mallrats and their fortunes as Siva and Ruby look on. Gel talks to Lex as he pretends to listen, Gel pays for the room she slept in but Ruby isn't sure if Lex and her shared the room. Ruby, Ebony and Gel get to talking but all Gel wants to talk about is Lex. Ebony thinks she should just use him then dump him. Darryl tries to chat up Gel. Gel watches on as Ebony and Java begin to fight. Gel is very tearful when Siva and Java are killed. Gel still has a crush on Lex and finds him trying to shoot pebbles at cans. Lex warns her not to get too close because all the women he has been with end up dead. But Gel doesn't care. When Jay, Lex and Darryl go for an alliance meeting Gel insists that she goes too. Gel returns to the mall and finds Sammy is even more in love with her, she uses to her advantage and asks him to prepare a meal for her while she is in the shower which he does. Gel angers Trudy and May at some of the things she says. Sammy gives Gel a locket and Lex realises that Gel is just using Sammy so he tells Sammy to play hard-to-get. Sammy plays hard-to-get which annoys Gel because he doesn't listen to her or do what she wants. Lex promises Gel that he will keep her safe, she goes to thank him at night (which is an excuse to see him alone) she sits done on the bed beside him and he edges closer. Lex remembers that last time they were together alone she fell asleep, but she isn't asleep now so he kisses her. Lex starts to get serious which is far more than what Gel intented, she pushes him away and leaves the room. Gel later finds a love letter that May left for Salene but because it doesn't say who it's for, Gel shows Sammy and they start guessing who the lucky 'guy' could be. Sammy upsets Gel by saying it is probably Lex. Lex checks in with Gel to see if she is still talking to him after wanting to go further with her than she wanted. He says he understands if she wants to wait and says that he can wait too. Sammy doesn't like how Gel keeps telling him he's just a kid and she apologizes. Gel angers Trudy by opening her big mouth and upsetting her about Amber and Jay. Later on Sammy brings a bottle of whisky or something to Gel, she has a taste but doesn't like it so doesn't drink anymore. But Sammy is trying to impress Gel and drinks the whole bottle. later Sammy collapses from alcohol poisoning but Gel doesn't know and thinks he'll just sleep it off. She grabs him a pillow and leaves him there. After a while Trudy, Salene and May find Sammy and get angry at Gel for being so stupid and leaving him there. Salene helps cure him and he ends up vomiting on Gel. Gel looks after Sammy and she knows he did it to impress she also knows that he's not a kid and tells him she likes him the way he is. After some of the Mallrats have attacked and defeated Mega, Sammy and Gel hear cheering and they know that they have won. Sammy kisses her on the cheek but she doesn't like it. Gel catches Lottie coming down the stairs from thieving one of her scarves. Gel wants to sleep with Lex and asks Salene how old she was when she first did 'it' and Salene replies 'not old enough.' Gel ignores Salene's advice to wait because she wants to lose her virginity to Lex at the party. Gel heads to the Party and asks Lex (who as already drank a bit) if he wants to dance, he accepts. Gel takes Lex back to her room and he sits on the bed beside her. Her intentions are obvious but apparently not to Lex who takes a while to catch on. Gel takes a quick trip to the bathroom and when she comes back she finds Lex fast asleep. In quite a bad mood, Gel heads back to the party and drinks straight from the bottle Darryl is holding. She is quite determined to get as drunk as Lex. Lex comes into Gel's room hoping to continue from where they left off last night. But she hates him for ruining the most important night of her life. When the new virus is about to be spread into the city Amber sees Gel and asks if every one is out of the Mall. Gel not really caring says that Lottie was still in there but she thought she could look after herself. Amber exclaims about it but Gel doesn't really see what the problem is. Gel leaves safely with the other Mallrats on the boat. Category:Females Category:Members of the Mallrats Category:Characters Category:Dead